originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Roshan Ahktar
Roshan Ahktar is an Original character created by Balisk on February 25th, 2014. She is a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy. Application Info Character Application Name: Roshan Ahktar Age: 21 as human, 126 as monster Height: 6'1 as human, monster form is 6'5 with a wingspan of 13' Monster type/species: ' Manticore '''Grade: ' Freshman '''Glamor item: Choker Character's Major: ' Monster Anatomy '''Current Classes: ' TBA 'Passed Classes: ' None 'Current Points: ' See Wade '''Natural weapons: Teeth, Claws, Tail, Toxic spines Trained weapons: None Weakness: Mortality - Roshan can still be killed of normal means if pierced in the heart or decapitated. Allergy - Roshan has an allergy to canine fur. Major Skills: Projectile Spikes - She can shoot spines from her tail capable of paralyzing their target for between 5-10 minutes Enhanced Strength - She is capable of lifting heavy objects with ease, the heaviest being about the size of a van or trailer home Enhanced Tracking - She can use her sense of smell to locate familiar people Minor Skills: Flight - She is able to use her large wings in monster form to fly Enhanced Leaping - She can jump higher and further than average creatures Night Vision - She can see perfectly in the dark Personality: Gender Fluid - Roshan doesn't care much about gender roles, and thus does not mind which pronouns people use. Alert - She tries to be aware and cautious around danger. Honest and inconsiderate of others - He's not much of a fan of lying and will try to be honest when answering someone, no matter how brutal it may sound. Roshan also often puts himself above others and may put blame on others for his faults. Hygienic - Unless there is a nearby sink or bath and some soap to use quickly afterwards, Roshan doesn't like to get himself dirty. He'd feel an urge to wash his hands after touching something messy like mud or syrup. Convienent - If it is of use to her, she'll take it. Flexible - When a situation changes, Roshan will do his best to adapt it to his advantage. Survival of the Fittest - In terms of survival, she will usually focus on fulfilling her own needs before anyone else's. Attached to possessions - For anything Roshan owns, she will usually get protective of and less likely to allow another to borrow unless guarenteed to trust them to return it. Wild - She has not had prolonged interaction with humans, so has yet to adapt to modesty and other common traits of humans. Prideful - She feels accomplished by most of her own self-achievements and feels annoyed when others attempt to help. Likes: Art, Meats, Spices, Riddles and puzzles, catnip Dislikes: Firearms, Mud, Water when in monster form, Uncomfortable or restricting clothing, Humans. Character's Background: 'She was raised in a Pride of other Manticores in the country of Iran. There was a time when Manticores were greatly feared by the humans, of whom only saw them as easy prey. After many years however, they gradually observed how humans adapted to their situations and developed new weaponry as they advanced and warred over territories. Eventually, mankind's violence challenged the survival of the Manticores, forcing them to split into several Nomadic groups as they look for new territories not ruined by warfare. By Roshan's time of youth, a respected Elder of the Manticores had created an enchanted device that would hide their Pride within a separate plane of existence, cloaking them from the humans and hopefully would allow them to find a new home to settle at without getting ambushed by heavily armed soldiers. The enchanted field was not perfect however. Every now and then, a Rift would open up around the barrier that temporarily merged the two planes, sending lost humans through into Manticore territory never to be seen or heard of again as little traces of them were ever left behind except for sometimes tattered cloth and blood stains. Sometimes Roshan would stare through this Rift and observe a few human settlements, though she didn't have a great interest in them. She saw them more as prey and food, and observed to learn how to lure them into traps. One day however, she got into a fight with a couple other Manticores who teased about how unusual it was for her to want to assist with tasks often done by the other gender role. During this fight, she was unintentionally pushed through one of the occassional Rifts in the barrier and landed in a dune, the enchanted device in the form of a collar that would have sent her back was buried in sand not far from a human settlement and seemed to have been damaged from bitemarks of the opposing Manticores. Roshan was not afraid of the humans, those in the settlement however panicked, some fleeing while others banded together in a mob and attacked her with weapons. At the start, she thought it was easy to defend herself against the attacking humans, though it got more challenging when a few of the humans approached with firearms. The bullets agitated her and caused her to release a loud frustrated roar before tackling through a crowd, demolishing a few buildings as she rampaged through the settlement in search of another rift leading back home. After nearly a month of wandering however, she began to feel hopeless but her self-pride urged her to keep going forward. She eventually came across a nearly hidden maze of ruins hidden within one of many large dunes in the area and explored inside curiously. Somewhere further within the Labyrinth, she encountered and lost a battle with a Chimera whom was living there. The Chimera had a foot-shaped scar across one side of her face amongst several other battleworn scars which said she had been through a lot. Instead of killing her right after however, the Chimera spared her life and asked what her story was, and after Roshan gave her a summary the Chimera shared some about her own history. Part of the tale told by the Chimera mentioned an academy full of monsters coexisting to improve in there talents. Curious, Roshan decided to make that academy her next destination after some rest and wondered if she could learn how to rebuild the collar that would allow her to one day return to the hidden plane of her Pride. '''Roleplay Info: ' '''Roleplay example: ' ' Roshan: She scowled at the girl as she turned and looked back at her, still on all fours and looking a bit insulted by the werewolf comment. "No, I am certainly not related to pathetic creatures as those. I, my dear, am a Manticore. I'll let you off though since it's probably difficult anyway with this... thing locked around me neck." She lifted one hand to tug at the collar lightly again. Gallery MA-randomChibs_Roshan.png|Chibi by Athorment|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Simple-sketches-439374925 Fan Artwork ma-rough_draft_roshan_by_schwarzesonne19-d781ixh.jpg|Rough Draft by SchwarzeSonne19|link=http://schwarzesonne19.deviantart.com/art/Rough-Draft-Roshan-436771349 ma_rough_sketch_manticore_by_schwarzesonne19-d781ioq.jpg|Manticore Sketch by SchwarzeSonne19|link=http://schwarzesonne19.deviantart.com/art/Rough-Sketch-Manticore-436771034 ma_roshan_by_schwarzesonne19-d7bsyek.jpg|by SchwarzeSonne19|link=http://schwarzesonne19.deviantart.com/art/Roshan-443089964 ma-chibi_roshan_by_schwarzesonne19-d7bah3r.jpg|Chibi Roshan by SchwarzeSonne19|link=http://schwarzesonne19.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Roshan-442227735 ma-roshan_and_atonia_bedded_xd_by_schwarzesonne19-d7bampo.png|Roshan x Atonia by SchwarzeSonne19|link=http://schwarzesonne19.deviantart.com/art/Roshan-and-Atonia-bedded-XD-442235004 ma-roshan_and_s_by_schwarzesonne19-d7kxrne.png|by SchwarzeSonne19|link=http://schwarzesonne19.deviantart.com/art/Roshan-and-Shanon-458431034 MA-MGS_Roshan_by_Spichinka.png|Magical Girl Outfit by Spichinka Category:Balisk Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy